Love Is My Only Answer
by SquirtleSquadz
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his fellow friends and leaves to train to become stronger. He returns as a 21 year old man, stronger to partake in a Pokémon tournament. But he only seeks vengeance, he wants his " friends' to suffer just as he did. He is a man with no emotions shown, but only one person is able to reach him in time for himself not to fall into darkness. AshxSerena pairing,Mature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Author's Note: Hey guys my name is SquirtleSquadz and this is my first ever fanfic, and let me tell you I'm very nervous but I will give you a story called " **Love Is My Only Answer''**. Now, after reading over many Pokemon fanfics about how Ash is betrayed by his friends and is forced to leave and return to show them he is strong, I decided to create one of my own. Many of you may be like, " Ugh, this kind of plot is over used. '' And I agree with you guys, but I want this to be about my readers, and I want you to enjoy my work. Now I may have some grammar incorrections, but just bear with me here. I'm only in 8th grade so I will make mistakes. Now, **Warning!** This story is rated M and will have violence and lemons, so you have been warned. This takes place after the Kalos league, and Ash has returned only to see his friends betray him and call him weak. Also before I forget, this is a AshxSerena shipping. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does so don't sue me!

Now, on to the story...

 **Chapter 1: Coming Home**

" Great, I lost again..." said Ash, our hero. He is now a 18 year old man, 6 feet, and well built for his age. On his shoulder was Ash's trusty partner Pikachu, snoring quietly. Next to him and Pikachu are a 9 year old girl called Bonnie and her big brother Clemont, a 18 year old like Ash. Next to them is Serena, a 17 year old girl with her long, wavy golden hair blowing by the breeze of the wind. They were all heading back to Pallet Town in the Kanto region after Ash's defeat in the Kalos league by the hands of Diantha, the Kalos league champion.

" Hey dont worry Ash," exclaimed Serena, " Diantha was one tough cookie, but you did your best!''

" Thanks Serena, I needed that" replied Ash in a quiet whisper, just barely heard by the group.

" Um Ash, when are we gonna get to Pallet Town? I really want to see your other Pokemon! I really hope they're really cute!" said Bonnie with gleam in her eyes.

" Calm down Bonnie, we'll get there in a while, right Ash?" asked Clemont.

"... What? Oh right, yeah we'll get there soon Clemont" answered Ash, who was lost deep in thought.

" What are you thinking of Ash?" asked Serena, with a wide curiosity of what Ash was thinking of.

" Oh just stuff ..." said Ash.

In reality Ash was really thinking of May, his companion during his time in Hoenn. She was so beautiful, nice and some what of bossy. When he saved the Water Temple, he felt lonely and weak. But through Manaphy's help he read May's thoughts, he listened to her words and it gave him the sudden burst of energy to come back to her. May was his inspiration to keep him going even through tough times. He loved her with all his heart, but never said it to her. But now, he was going to exclaim it to her, he was going to pour his heart in front of her. The only thing keeping him back was May's response to his remark. Will she say yes or will she deny him only telling him they're only friends and nothing else. Those thoughts haunted his mind and gave him a sense of fear he hasn't experience since his fight with Mewtwo. Only time will tell for him.

" What a liar" thought Serena. She knew Ash and the way he was thinking wasn't normal. It wasn't like him to be this quiet. She knew he was thinking really hard because the Ash she knew was so playful and really cute..."Ugh don't think like that Serena!" blurted Serena out loud.

" Think what, Serena?'' asked Ash, with a concerned look in his eyes.

" Oh it was nothing Ash just some thoughts hehehe" answered Serena, blushing a dark shade of red trying to play it cool.

" Oh ok," said Ash.

Serena was trying her best to hide her blush and quickly went back into thinking. She loved Ash so much. He made her gain confidence and made her the girl she is. He was so caring and protective. He helped her out when she lived in Kanto. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. She remembered that day she was hurt and lost in Professor Oak's camp (AN: Correct me if wrong, I forgot about it) and she was so scared and alone. Then Ash came to her aide and helped her out. Serena started becoming in lobe with Ash, he was the boy of her dreams, but he was nothing like Calem. Serena hated Calem with a burning passion. Calem made her feel uncomfortable and he tried to have her way with her once. But Ash came to the rescue and saved her from the thing no woman wants to go through. Ash was her prince and she was the princess.(AN: Sorry again but ya know what I mean like how Sir Aaron protected his homeland... ah nevermind and let's continue with the story)

" Look guys! Its Pallet Town!" announced Bonnie, as she saw the town's sign up ahead.

" Oh yeah I see it too let's go guys!" added Ash, as he started sprinting home to go see all of his friends, Pokemon and his mom.

Quickly, everyone else joined Ash and started sprinting as Ash did before.

" Wait up guys, don't leave me behind!" called out Clemont as he was left behind like usual.

" Oh my Arceus it's so beautiful!" confessed Bonnie and Serena at the same time , while looking at the small but astounding town.

" Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it been buddy?" asked Ash waking up the little, yellow mouse from his slumber.

''Pika Pika," said Pikachu, nodding his head while having a irritated look on his face by being woke up.

" You said it Pikachu" replied Ash still looking in awe at his hometown.

" You guys forgot about me ya know!" barked Clemont, still trying to catch his breath.

" Oh sorry Clemont," apologized the team while chuckling at Clemont's attempt to stop panting.

" It's not funny guys, I'm seriously tired of all that stupid running!" replied Clemont, having a **" I hate you guys"** look on his face.

" That's your fault Clemont, you should excersise more often," declared Bonnie.

" Whatever..." Clemont grumbled under his breath.

" Ok guys let's go to my mom's house to eat," said Ash.

Our team slowly makes their way to Ash's home as many pair of eyes watch them from the trees.

" So the loser is back home" exclaimed a voice.

" Yeah let's make ourselves at home" annouced another voice.

" Yeah let's destroy his idiotic dream of becoming a Pokemon master, he'll never be it anyway," responded another voice.

They slowly followed our team home ready to pull their devious plan...

 **Thanks for reading, I'll really appreciate reviews from you guys. I know this chapter isn't that long but i have to find the right words to suit the story. Also I would appreciate if you guys give me comments to what I need to work on better. But as of now...**

 **This is SquitleSquadz signing out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Very **IMPORTANT** Update!

 **AN: I sincerely apologize to many who have waited long for the new chapter of Love Is My Only Answer. I'll give you reasons why I couldn't update much sooner. First reason is I got a new computer, now many of you think that's not that bad, but it is because my other one got a virus and infected my whole computer. Second reason is I lost a flashdrive, and not any ordinary flashdrive, that flashdrive contained the second and third chapter completely finished and well revised. Third reason is I didn't have internet for a while, but now I do. And now I'm asking help, I need a co-writer with this story, if you want to help, text me on KIK, my username is MegaBlastoise. Now you need to have a good knowledge of Pokemon and we can discuss other things on KIK alone. Now, like I said before I am so sorry for this delay and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Thanks for the awesome reviews and thank you, all of you, for following and favoriting this story, means so much from all of you guys and gals out there,**

 **This is SquirtleSquadz signing out!**


End file.
